


The Demon Priestess

by Da_Wolf_Goddess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Growing Old, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, Multi, New love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Wolf_Goddess/pseuds/Da_Wolf_Goddess
Summary: Akira is the powerful reincarnation of a previous wolf demon priestess. She roams Japan, seeking to help others and to destroy a malicious power-hungry half-demon, by the name of Naraku. In her journey, she makes new friends and reunites with old faces and she even finds herself in a pickle of a very complex love triangle. Her frozen heart may seem to be thawed by these companions, but will her heart ever let its guard down? And will this affect her ability to take down the one she hates the most; Naraku.
Relationships: OC/Koga and OC/Bankotsu
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is purely for credits, information, and introduce characters.

# Introduction.

## Welcome readers.

## 

Just before I start, a quick thank you needs to go out to some special people that helped me in editing and giving feedback on this story.

FanFiction Writers;

Silver Sin of The Cosmos

Pirate King Navi

dragonxtreme7

The Demon Priestess is a rewritten story from my previous InuYasha FanFiction story, called;

Inuyasha Remix; Akira: Wolf Demon Love

This version has more length, detail, and less mistakes than the original. Follows the same plotline but more stretched out to give the story more depth. I am still keeping the original story up. If you do like the old version better and want me to keep uploading my apologies, you’ll have to wait till this version is up to the same part as it’s original. If I don’t the original story will just be a cut-down spoiler edition.

I’m sorry to disappoint with the upload of this first ″chapter″ but it is not actually the first chapter, it’s more of a look into each of my OC’s (Own Characters). Their descriptions, personalities, etc. It’s just so that once you start reading you have something to refer too or a brief image of what they look like, especially the first lot of OC’s the story starts with.

**Character Information.**

_The main character in this story is Akira._

_As the story progresses I will add the new OC’s._

* * *

**Main Character.**

Name: Akira.

Age: Around 200 years old in demon age (Looks 16 years old by her physical appearance).

Gender: Female.

Race: Fully Fledged Wolf Demon.

Sexuality: Heterosexual (Straight/Likes Men).

Personality: Compassionate, brave, headstrong, family orientated, loyal.

Appearance: Sparkling, clear sky-blue coloured eyes and long hip-length blonde sunlight coloured slightly wavy hair, with a short puffy fringe. She also has wolf ears and a wolf tail that is the same colour as her hair.

Dress Code: Her attire is a fur halter top and fur pelt with fur belt, as well as two short fur wrist bands and two short fur legs bands all of which are a golden fur colour to match her hair, ears and tail colour. She has the normal white foot wraps that most wolf demons have and katana tied to her fur belt. She also has a brown twine choker that held a clear gem, inside the gem had a wolf emblem.

Weapons: Katana.

Powers: Priestess powers.

Skills: Communicating with wolves.

Marital Status: Single at the start.

Family: Kentaro – Father, Michiko – Mother, Toshio & Isamu – Older Twin Brothers (Toshio is the eldest) ***All Fully Fledged Wolf Demons***

Companion: Takara, she is the Wolf version of the Nekomata; ″Kirara″. Takara has auburn coloured fur and blue eyes. Takara can change forms, though, unlike Kirara, Takara has four forms; 1. Pup size, 2. Normal wolf size, 3. Person size (Kirara’s big form) 4. Massive form (half the size of Lord Sesshomaru’s dog form).

* * *

**Akira’s Family.**

Father: Kentaro

Appearance: He has blue eyes, and long jet-black hair which he keeps in a high ponytail with a fringe parted in the middle.

Dress Code: He has the normal white foot wraps that most wolf demons, as well as fur leg bands, fur pelt with a fur belt, and has two long fur shoulder pads that reach down to his elbows, they are tied and held with twine that wraps around his torso and arms. All the fur he wears is black in colour as are the two metal forearm bands.

Relations: Michiko - Mate, Isamu - Son (first son), Isamu - Son (second son), and Akira - Daughter.

* * *

Mother: Michiko

Appearance: She has blue eyes with long hip-length, chocolate brown coloured hair that is usually kept in a high messy bun with a left up puffy fringe.

Dress Code: She has the normal white foot wraps that most wolf demons, as well as short fur wristbands and the normal length shin covering fur leggings, fur pelt with fur belt and short fur shoulder pads. All of the fur attire is light brown in colour. Her torso covering is metal chest armour, the top part a deep evergreen colour where the bottom bit is jet black.

Relations: Kentaro - Mate, Isamu - Son (first son), Isamu - Son (second son), and Akira - Daughter.

* * *

Older Brother (older twin to Isamu): Toshio

Appearance: He has blue eyes and mid-back length jet-black hair which he keeps in a low ponytail with a puffy fringe that is mostly swept to the right.

Dress Code: He has the normal white foot wraps that most wolf demons, as well as the normal length shin covering fur leggings, fur pelt with fur belt and fur shoulder pads. All of the fur attire is brown in colour. His torso covering is metal chest armour; the top bit blue, and the bottom bit black, and he also has blue metal wrist bands.

Weapons: He usually carries a spear that has a short brown fur band tied near the tip of the spear, and always has a katana attached to his fur belt.

Relations: Kentaro - Father, Michiko - Mother, Isamu - Younger Brother, and Akira - Younger Sister.

* * *

Younger Brother (younger twin to Toshio): Isamu

Appearance: He has blue eyes and mid-back length jet-black hair which he keeps in a low ponytail with a fringe parted in the middle.

Dress Code: He has the normal white foot wraps that most wolf demons, as well as short fur wristbands, the normal length shin covering fur leggings, fur pelt with fur belt and one long fur shoulder pad on his right side that covers his upper arm which also covers around his torso. All of the fur attire is black in colour.

Weapons: He usually carries a spear that has a short black fur band tied near the tip of the spear, and always has a katana attached to his fur belt.

Relations: Kentaro - Father, Michiko - Mother, Toshio - Older Brother, and Akira - Younger Sister.

* * *

That’s it for the Character Descriptions.

Thanks for reading through, hope you get a better image of my characters now.

Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1: Painful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's mind wanders off in the midst of a heated battle with her arch-enemy; Naraku. Will it fuel her fire or be her undoing when she snaps back to reality

**Present Day.**

**Akira’s POV.**

An agonising scream left my lips while I collapsed to my knees as Kagura’s red blades cut past me. I clawed my hands into the ground, just trying to bear with the pain that shot through my body.

“Damn you to hell…” I cursed as tears blurred my vision.

My blonde hair fell around me as a vile, evil cackle rang out. I sat back on my legs as I slouched over, bringing an arm up and to my side. The wound on my side gushed out blood, forcing me to place my hand firmly over the deep gash from her blades.

“Such words for a woman of such supposed purity.” Naraku’s voice rang out.

I raised my head, narrowing my sky-blue orbs, sending an icy glare to him.

At that moment I saw it.

It was the same look in his eyes as when he first came for me.

The day he slaughtered my parents.

* * *

**Fifty Years Ago.**

**Akira’s POV.**

“Akira?!” Mother called out.

My ears perked up as I looked to where her voice came from, while Takara stood still in the air and turned her gaze to where I had. I looked back at Takara.

“Come on Takara, let’s go,” I said.

She gave a slight nod of her head as she let out a soft growl then leapt down to the ground. Once we reached the end of the forest line, mother was in view outside our hut. My worried gaze was met with her loving gaze.

“Is something wrong mother?” I puffed as Takara and I slowed to a stop before her.

Mother smiled, puffing a slight laugh, “No, my pup, and you must stop worrying so much. We are in no danger here,” mother said.

I let out a troubled sigh, averting away from my mother’s gaze, “I wish I shared your optimism mother.” I said.

She placed a hand to my cheek, “My darling pup, your father and I love you as do your elder brothers, nothing will ever change that.” mother said.

I looked at her and smiled “And I love you all but our brethren, they don’t see eye to eye with us, it’s them I’m worried about,” I said.

Mother laughed as she separated from me, “Oh my little one, don’t be so harsh on our brethren, now come inside, your father and I have some business to talk with you, and your brothers, about.” mother said.

I gave a nod of my head and looked at Takara and held my hands out to her. She jumped into my arms as she changed into her pup form. I looked back to my mother, seeing her with an almost nostalgic look in her eyes.

“Mother?” I said in concern, as my ears tilted back slightly.

“I’m fine, pup, come, we shouldn’t keep the boys waiting,” mother said, shaking off my concern then walked into the hut hastily.

I followed her in as I held Takara close with one hand and stroked her fur with the other. Once inside the hut, mother headed towards the middle room. Upon our entry, the secret passage underneath the hut laid open.

“Hurry up, pup, this is an important talk,” mother said, urging me to press forward while waiting by the hatch of the floorboards.

I gave a swift nod of my head and went down, mother followed me closing the passage behind her.

“Akira!” Isamu exclaimed, rushing over, picking me then spun us around with me in his tight grip.

“Eek!” I puffed as I held Takara a little tighter in my grip while my spare arm, wrapped around Isamu.

“Isamu, stop mucking around, we have work to do.” Toshio snapped.

“I wish you would lighten up…” Isamu said, then put me down but kept an arm around me. “You’re such a joy killer, you know that?” he said while eyeing off his elder twin off.

Toshio shot Isamu an icy glare, “We are supposed to be setting an example for Akira, not acting like newborn pups, get your act together.” he said sternly.

Isamu removed his arm from around my shoulders and cracked his knuckles, “Newborn—Why you… Least I don’t have a stick jammed up m-” Isamu started.

“Isamu!” mother growled, making us all look at her.

“He started it,” Isamu whined.

“You act like a pup; I only gave you advice that you should already know,” Toshio said.

“That’s quite enough, boys,” father said sternly.

We all turned our gaze to him.

“Yes, father,” Toshio said.

“Fine…” Isamu puffed.

“Good, now I need you, boys, to get along for this mission I have for you, can you both do that?” father asked, darting his eyes between the twins.

“Of course, father,” Toshio said.

“Sure,” Isamu said, giving a nod of his head.

Isamu was still annoyed at Toshio, but he was holding back and trying to act rationally.

Father gave a nod of his head, “Good because this is a very important mission, we cannot afford to be fighting amongst ourselves.” father said.

This seemed serious, but what on earth could be so bad for father to be this stern, and for mother to be so upset. This didn’t sit well with me. A bad feeling had built up in my gut, something terrible was going to happen, I just felt it.

“I want you boys to go to all the wolf demons, whether tribe or wandering…” father said then walked over to them, looking between them. A pained look shimmered in his blue orbs, one that confirmed my gut feeling. “I want you to inform everyone of an uprising, an evil demon lurking about. This could not only affect the life of our kind but for everyone. Demons. Humans. Animal kind. Even nature will falter,” father said, as his brows creased together.

My eyes widened as I looked at my father in awe. My elder twin brothers frowned. Although Toshio frowned bitterly as he tensed up, Isamu frowned in disgust, his nose scrunching up while crossing his arms over his chest.

“We won’t fail you father,” Toshio said, then turned to his twin. “Let’s grab what we need, then head out.”

Isamu gave a swift nod of his head in agreement.

“Be safe boys,” father said, concern was oozing off him, and he has every right to be that way.

“Don’t worry father, we were trained by the best, so we’ll be just fine,” Isamu said confidently with a grin.

“We’ll send word when we reach word to any of our brethren and give you updates if anything happens,” Toshio said then turned his gaze, looking between mother, myself and father “You all take care of yourselves, we’ll be back once we finish our mission,” he said.

“Mhmm,” Isamu puffed with a confident nod of his head while grinning. “We’ll be back in no time.”

Toshio sighed heavily, “Come on Isamu, let’s not waste time with your boasting.” he said.

Isamu gave Toshio a slight glare. Toshio, however, just waved it off and turned on his heel, Isamu soon followed suit. Both began grabbing a couple of packs, and started gathering what herb remedies and weapons they needed before swiftly heading upstairs. They’d gone out many times before, so it seemed only natural but this… this was bigger than anything we’ve ever encountered before.

“I’ll make sure they have everything,” mother said then quickly followed the twins.

I couldn’t blame her for being upset now. Knowing all that, it’s no wonder she’s worried about my brothers. My eyes darted to the ground as my ears tilted back slightly while my thoughts were now swirling around at the very idea, of this evil demon lurking about.

“Akira…” father’s voice rang out.

I looked at him, seeing him smiling, although it was put on. I’m sure that was for my sake. I smiled back as I twitched my ears upright. “Sorry father, I was in thought, did you say something?” I asked, tilting my head ever so slightly to the side.

Father laughed. “No, my pup” he said, shaking his head. “Although, once your brothers leave, your mother and I must speak to you.”

“About the evil demon?” I questioned.

Father sighed, “You will find out soon pup, do not rush things.”

I looked down, “Sorry father, I know I can be a little too eager sometimes, but I am working on that.” I said.

“Don’t apologise for being you pup, knowledge is a good thing, but everything has a time and place in the world.” father said.

I nodded as I looked at him. He smiled as he placed his hand on my head, making one ear flop to the side. Father’s eyes creased as he smiled a little more.

“Come, let us sit and wait for your mother to come back,” father said as he took his hand from my head.

We walked to the fire pit and rest area, opposite the forge a little further down. Once I sat down, Takara jumped from my arms, she paced around in a circle then plopped down and curled up in the furs, right in front of the fire. Father and I shared a look and laughed, seeing Takara already happily, fast asleep, and snoring. I pestered my father about fighting techniques, until mother joined us.

“The boys have left,” mother said sadly as she joined us, sitting by my father’s side.

“They are smart and strong; they will be ok love,” father said as he placed his arm around her.

Mother sighed before speaking. “Let us talk about what we need too. I need a distraction from worrying over our boys.”

Father gave a nod then looked at me, “Akira, you are very special to us…” father said.

“Not that your brothers aren’t, but you’re our only daughter,” mother said, finishing his sentence.

I absolutely loved it when they did that, finishing each other’s sentences. It was cute, and I could only hope to find a love like theirs.

“When you were born, we were overjoyed to have a girl, to have you, my pup…” mother said then smiled. “Even though you are different from us, we still love you,” she said.

“But we knew others would not think of you as normal as we do. So, we asked for guidance from any of the higher forms that we could. We prayed to our wolf gods and goddesses and even mother earth.” father said.

“Until one day, we got a reply.” mother said.

“We were confronted but a spirit, a female wolf demon approached us,” father said.

“She told us that you were-are a very important person,” mother said.

Father nodded “She said that you are the reincarnation of a powerful wolf demon priestess.” he said.

“What…?” I puffed as my wide blue eyes darted between them, blinking in awe.

“It’s true, pup,” mother said.

“This spirit that contacted us was the original wolf demon priestess, the woman you are a reincarnation of, and you look so much like her.” father said.

I looked down in awe as I tried to collect my thoughts, yet remain alert enough to listen to my parents. Though I was still trying to let this all sink in. I am a reincarnation? A wolf demon priestess? I have so many questions running through my mind.

“Akira.” father said.

I raised my head, looking at him, darting my eyes between them both.

“She said that you can do what she could, that you can help so many people, no matter the race.” mother said with a smile.

A dumbfounded look came over my face, more information was being thrown at me. I’m no ordinary wolf demon, but a priestess wolf demon, and I have spiritual powers? Or along those lines? A demon and a holy person, it should be impossible to be both, I sighed heavily.

“I’m the reincarnation of a wolf demon priestess…” I repeated out loud.

“Yes, and a powerful one at that.” father added.

“Mhmm, and your father and I think it’s about time that we gave you a mission of your own.” mother said.

I looked between them in awe. This was the last thing I expected to hear. Especially after father telling the news of an evil demon lurking around Japan. I thought for my first mission that I would go with my brothers, having my first solo mission felt good but a little scary. I sat up straight and put on my serious expression while hiding my fear of going out alone.

“We would like you to search for people in need, no matter the race, anyone who needs help or saving do so.” mother said.

“You can take Takara with you, if you’d like, after all, she is your companion,” father added.

“We know you can do this because we believe in you,” mother said.

“Yes, and you’ll always be our little girl, but I think the best choice is for you to go out on your own now, to explore and help anyone you can along the way.” father said.

I gave a nod of my head, knowing what I had to do. I could cope with handling the reincarnation bit because I’m still me no matter whose reincarnation I was. Though to leave home, to leave my family so suddenly. My brothers. My parents.

“D-Do I have to leave right now?” I asked as I felt a couple of tears start to form.

“No pup, you don’t have to leave right now. When you’re ready, then go.” father replied.

Mother stood up, giving me a gesture to stand up, I did so, father followed suit. Takara perked up, her gaze laid on us. Mother came over to me, embracing me tightly. I hugged her back just as tight, my ears turning back. Father placed his arms around us, holding us both, in his warm embrace.

“This will always be your home, and we will always be here to welcome you home,” mother said with a slight waver in her voice.

“We both love you so much, as do your brothers, and that will never change.” father said.

We all separated. Mother with tears in her eyes and father with a proud but sad look on his face. Takara rubbed by my leg, I looked down to see her look up at me sleepily, giving a slight whimper. I smiled and picked her up, she instantly cuddled up to me.

“I might take Takara and go out for a walk,” I said.

“Ok pup, you just take all the time you need,” mother says as she brushes my fringe away and kisses my forehead.

“But be careful out there,” father says.

I nodded, “Always after all, you did train me to be a fine warrior.” I said with a smirk while I struck a pose.

They both laughed “That I did, now go on pup,” father says with a smile as he pulls mother close to his side.

I looked between my parents as I smiled, “I’ll be back later, take care.” I said.

I turned on my heel and walked off with Takara in my arms. I walked upstairs and went out of the secret passage, closing it behind me then headed out of the hut. I was still in awe-so many things raced through my mind. All I could really hope is that this evil demon would be punished and soon.

I let out a troubled sigh, Takara yapped, she then leapt from my arms turning into her third state as she touched the ground. Her tail swishing as she playfully pounced around me. I let out a chuckle seeing her so playful. She pounced forward, tapping me with her paw, then jumped away and gave a look, I laughed.

“Alright, tag it is, better start running Takara,” I said with a grin.

She puffed a snort with a challenging look, then raced off, I chased after her.

Hours had passed, and we had ended up near the creek a little way off from our territory’s hot spring. The inviting sunset colours fell through the gaps of the trees. I looked to Takara as she took a drink from the creek, then knelt by Takara, in front of the creek.

“What should I do Takara? I’m at a loss for what to do about leaving home, to start my mission.” I said softly as my ears turned back.

Takara nuzzled her head against me then curled around me. I leant back on her and sighed mournfully. She let out a sad growl, I turned to face her as I stroked her head.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, to go out on my own mission, but being away from home…” I trailed off as I looked to the water steadily flowing by, in the creek.

Takara rubbed her head against me in an attempt to try to comfort me. Moments passed, and soon, the last light of day had begun to shimmer out.

“We should head home before it gets too late, I need to sleep on this mis-” I started when the air turned horrid.

Takara growled as her fur stuck up. I stood up as did she.

“Let’s go home Takara, now,” I said as I hopped on her back, she gave a growl in agreement.

A scream rang out, a voice I recognised immediately. The intensity and desperation of scream sent a shiver down my spine. My mother was in trouble, and I had to get to her.

“Mother!” I screeched in fear.

Takara growled.

“Hurry Takara!” I exclaimed.

Takara raced off through the trees, and just as we passed the hot springs, the wind had changed and with it the smell of blood. Blood that belonged to my parents.

“No,” I puffed as tears swelled up. “Please, let us not be too late,” I muttered under my breath as I tightened my grip on Takara’s fur.

Upon Takara leaping from the forest line, into the clearing, my fears were confirmed. Tears left my blue orbs, as my ears turned back. My father and mother lay pale on the ground outside of the house, only a few metres apart from each other. Motionless, each in a pool of their own blood. I leapt from Takara’s back and raced over to them.

“MOTHER! FATHER!” I exclaimed.

Takara followed swiftly behind me. My mother was closer to reach, I skidded to a stop upon reaching her. I knelt by her, turning her over ever so carefully. I heard no heartbeat from her, but checked her pulse anyhow. Though there was not even a slight flutter of a heartbeat present.

“Mother…” I cried.

Takara growled and leapt over to father. I heard a slight groan from him. I placed mother down carefully, then raced over to father, and knelt by him. I turned him over carefully.

“Father?” I whimpered.

He groaned, only barely fluttering his blue orbs open, they looked so dull compared to how full of life they were only hours ago. I picked him off the ground slightly, manoeuvring myself on an angle behind him, and let him lean on me.

“Father…” I cried as he smiled slightly.

“Pup…” father winced.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t come home earlier… that I even left at all…” I sobbed.

“You… have nothing… to be sorry for… pup…” father wheezed; his eyes drifted to mother who lay lifeless, not far off. “Michiko…” father said mournfully with tears in his eyes, “I’m so sorry, my love…” father puffed.

“Father, please rest. I’ll get you inside and treated, then call Toshio and Isamu back,” I begged through the tears that I struggled to refrain.

Father shook his head slightly as he looked to me, “Pup, you must leave… it’s not safe here…” father said.

“No, I will not leave you to die!” I protested, growling slightly.

Father puffed a slight laugh, coughing slightly. “Stubborn pup,” father said with a wince, then sighed heavily, cringing in pain.

“Father, I beg you to rest,” I said.

He turned back to me, “Akira, you must leave before he comes back.” father pleaded.

My ears twitched as I went wide-eyed, “What? Who? Who’s coming back? The one who killed mother, and hurt you?” I questioned frantically.

He nodded solemnly “Please pup, leave before he returns to-” father started.

_**Shink!** _

A breeze passed me as a gasp left my father’s lips. He went wide-eyed. Blood slowly, starting to trickle down, from the corner of his lips as his face twisted in pain.

My eyes went wide as my body trembled, “F-Father?” I puffed in awe.

I looked down to see some kind of root torn through my father’s torso. It missed me, only just.

“Father?!” I cried out in awe.

I looked back to him, feeling him go limp in my arms. His skin white as ice, just like mothers. His lifeless eyes stared back into mine as a slight smile stuck on his face.

“Father… no… please…” I cried as I latched onto him.

Takara let out a mournful growl.

Father’s body jolted, I looked to his torso seeing the root was gone. A malicious laugh echoed out. I placed father down carefully, while Takara stood on guard and growled as her fur stuck up. I followed her gaze to see a figure. A man wearing a white baboon pelt and mask.

“Shame they didn’t put up much of a fight, I was expecting more from them.” A man’s voice echoed out beneath the mask.

“You slaughtered my parents?!” I growled as I bared my fangs, while my ears flung back, and tail flickered.

He chuckled, “I was here for you, but they got in my way,” he said.

“You bastard! They didn’t deserve this, you killed them for no reason! You could have talked things out peacefully!” I snapped in rage.

“It’s hardly my fault. If you want to blame someone, blame yourself,” he said.

“Excuse me?” I puffed in awe while Takara snarled, baring her pearly white fangs.

“Well, I’m sure if you were here, you could have prevented their deaths. As I said earlier, I was only here for you, till they got in my way,” he said smugly.

“How dare you?! What the hell gives you the right to slaughter innocents?!” I exclaimed.

“My name is Naraku, and I just wanted your assistance as you are a rare find,” he said calmly.

I frowned, “Like hell I’d help you! I help others not, kill innocents!” I snapped.

“Still naive I see… You should think about the power you hold, as the wolf demon priestess, you could rule over so much, just think of the possibilities.” Naraku said.

“You honestly think I care about ruling and power? The only thing I care about right now, is avenging my parents’ you bastard.” I said sternly.

Naraku let out a sigh, “Well, I will certainly enjoy watching you try, my dear.” he said.

I ran at him, as did Takara. She leapt around the back of him. Naraku just stood still.

“Argh!” I yelled in rage as I went to swipe my claws down, to cut him down.

As my claws went to slice through him, he disappeared. Vanished into thin air, leaving only his malicious laugh to echo out. I growled as did Takara. We looked around desperately, looking for any trace of him. Though nothing. The horrid air had vanished, just as Naraku had.

My ears fell to either side, and I looked back to the lifeless bodies of my parents. Takara gave a soft whine as she came by my side, nuzzling against me. I looked to her as tears slipped out, I placed my hands at either side of her face while I stood head to head with her.

“Takara, go find Toshio and Isamu. Tell them of what has happened, everything from when they left till now.” I ordered.

She gave a sad growl as her ears flicked back.

“I know you don’t want me to be alone, but Naraku may be the very threat that father told the twins about, and they need to know.” I said.

Takara gave a reluctant nod of her head.

“Good girl, now go, quickly, and make sure they go back to others they’ve warned to update them on this news,” I said.

She growled, giving a nod. Her eyes darted to my parents as a whimper escaped her.

“It’s ok Takara, I’ll give my parents a fine burial, then I’ll follow you, tell my brothers I’ll see them soon,” I said.

Takara gave whimpering bark with a nod of her head then took off into the sky, racing through the clouds.

“Be safe Takara, I’ll see you and my brothers soon,” I said softly as I watched her figure fade into the distance.

I sighed heavily as I turned back to my parents’ corpses. I went inside and got a shovel and some white blankets from the storage room, then left the hut in a hurry. I raced over to the hill where a rare towering autumn fire weeping Japanese maple tree sat. I picked a spot not far off the tree. I placed the blankets down and started digging their graves. I placed the shovel down then made my way back down the hill and over towards the hut. Where my parents lay.

One by one, I lifted their bodies up, carrying them up the hill and placed them beside their graves. I wrapped their bodies up carefully, then placed them in their graves.

This was a child’s job, to bury their parents.

But not like this.

This is not how it was supposed to go.

I sighed heavily, wiping the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand, pausing momentarily from filling their graves. The heaviness in my heart making the task almost unbearable. My hands trembling as the adrenaline starting leaving my body. Every shovel full of dirt fuelled the grief of burying my own parents. By the end of it, the moon was high in the sky, my body covered in a deep crimson, murky mixture of blood and dirt.

I knelt before their graves, placing the shovel down by my side. My hands clenched into fists, knuckles instantly turning white as I held my fists against the top of my knees. Tears flooding out, like a waterfall. Pain struck my heart, sending a twinge of pain through my now trembling body. “Mother… Father…” I was desperately trying to speak but the words were stuck my throat. I didn’t want to accept this, the blame was on me, I hung my head stretching my hands out, reaching for the slightly soil covered soft grass. Clawing at it, holding a small pile of grass in each hand as my body curls over, my head softly hitting the ground.

My sobs echoing out as I shut my eyes. Their scents still ever so slightly hung in the air, only just, that was only thanks to their blood. I hated the smell of blood, right now it did nothing but trigger pain and anger. I’d never felt this much grief and hatred before. A cold wind picked up, blowing the last scents of their blood away from me. My body didn’t shiver like I normally would have, I began to feel numb. I slowly lifted myself from the ground. My eyes bloodshot no doubt and still teary, but the tears had stopped. For now, at least. I felt a knot build up in my throat as I went to speak. “I swear to you both that I will avenge you, and I will succeed in my mission,” I said with a wavering voice.

My hands started to shake again, I clenched them into fists to stop them from shaking, though it didn’t do much good. I was filled with so many mixed emotions. I knew I had to be strong, that being a priestess meant being open-minded and having no hatred. Though I cannot forgive Naraku. He must die. I didn’t care how but I wanted to be the one to end his life. I shook my thoughts off as I sighed mournfully while I shut my eyes, paying my respects. It felt like mere moments, and I still didn’t want to believe any of this was happening. I grabbed the shovel as I stood up.

“One day, I will return, I hope to make you both proud,” I said softly.

I walked off, heading back to the hut. The ground remained red, stained with the blood of my parents. I had no choice but to clean it, unable to keep such a reminder. My cleaning didn’t stop there, venturing deeper into the hut, organizing everything the way they liked it in their memory. Once I was done doing what I had to, I grabbed what I needed then walked out of the hut. I started heading towards where I last saw Takara head off.

I stopped after walking a few feet only to look back. To the home; I knew. What once was a place of joy for me, a place full of love. Now left a massive hole in my heart. Tears forming once again from the memories of my parents swarming my mind. I turned around and kept my head up. If it’s one thing I know. It’s that my parents would want my brothers and I to be happy, though until Naraku is dead, we should stick together.

* * *

**Fifty Years Later.**

**Back to the Present Day.**

**Akira’s POV.**

“Kagura” Naraku’s voice rang out, snapping me back to my senses.

An evil smirk laid upon his face. I frowned as I darted my eyes to Kagura, to see her gaze directed at Takara. I was in awe as I watched Takara struggle to stand up. Tears built up as my eyes darted back to Kagura only just to see her raise her fan.

“NO!” I screamed as I leapt to my feet.

I leapt to my feet and sprinted over, using the power of the shards. I skidded to a stop, standing in front of Takara. I spread my arms out wide, shielding her from Kagura’s attack, by forming a barrier around us, both. I was just in time. Kagura’s fan had unleashed the red blades. They collided with my barrier. Flashes of sunlight coloured sparks emitted from the collision.


	3. Chapter 2: Changing of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Takara barely escape with their lives, but what's this? A disturbance nearby causes them to leap into action, leading them to come in to contact with a very strangely mixed group. Will they get along? And what happens when a name is brought up that causes Akira to be hated by one of the members of the strange group.

**Present Day.**

**Akira’s POV.**

I stood my ground barely, but I wasn’t going to lose my companion, my best friend. The only family that I had left, to Naraku. My brows knitted together as a growl left my lips, my ears turned back, and tail flickered behind me. My body started to shake ever so slightly in rage and exhaustion from blood loss.

“Naraku...” Kanna spoke up.

“Hm?” Naraku puffed, taking a glance at her, his body unmoving.

“Lord Sesshomaru is close to finding the castle,” Kanna said, as she remained completely emotionless.

My eyes widened slightly as a slight gasp left my lips. Sesshomaru? He’s looking for Naraku too? If I fail, at least I know, Sesshomaru will not. Naraku frowned as his crimson orbs darted back to me, with an evil glare and malicious smile.

“It seems you get to live another day, next time you may not be so lucky,” Naraku said.

I growled as I kept up my barrier. A raging fire burnt behind my blue eyes, which were only set on one person. Naraku.

He let out a faint chuckle as he turned on his heel.

“Leave the wolf, we have an important matter to see too,” Naraku said.

“You can’t run forever Naraku, if I don’t kill you, then I’m sure Lord Sesshomaru will take your head with no problems.” I snapped.

“I highly doubt that,” Naraku puffed as a mist started to surround them. “Farewell, Akira.” Naraku says, his voice trailing out as the three of them disappeared with the mist.

I turned around and knelt beside Takara. My barrier came down, as exhaustion hit my body.

“I’m so sorry, Takara,” I panted.

She whimpered as she shakily stood up, hobbling over and crawling onto my lap. She nuzzled against me slightly, as I held her close in a light but comforting grip. Meanwhile, I struggled to keep myself composed and awake.

“We can’t stay here; we have to leave,” I muttered under my breath.

I stood and started to head east as I was doing before Naraku and his followers showed up. Shooting pain started to run through my trembling body, forcing me to limp my way towards the forest. I had no choice but to clench my jaw shut trying to grit through the pain, my ears back tucking back. My eyes narrowed in an attempt to find a safe spot, somewhere we could rest for the night. I wasn’t sure how much longer my legs would hold out with the growing pain and burning sensation. The forest seemed to have other ideas, forcing me to walk further than I planned. When I came across a hollow, I let out a gasp of relief. Large tree roots littered the area and offered a sense of protection.

I sighed, “It’s better than nothing...” I puffed.

I hobbled around the hollow, taking a glance around, sniffing to make sure it wasn’t claimed. The hollow seemed untaken, allowing me to remain safely. It was enough space for us to stay the night, undetected while we rested. I let out a heavy sigh as I made myself comfortable, leaning my back against the hollow’s walls. I placed Takara on my lap, then grabbed out a small tin that I kept in a pouch of my pelt, filled with a made-up herb paste.

I tended to Takara’s wounds first, the best I could, laying her beside me after she was treated. My eyes drifted over my wounds, from the bruises and small cuts to the big gashes. I treated all the wounds I could with what I had to work with. I placed the tin away when done before picking up Takara up and laying her on my lap. My eyes flutteringly open and closed until my consciousness finally slipped away.

A whimper rang out making me groan as I tossed to my side slightly. My hand was being pulled from my wrist band, making a groaning growl leave my lips while I tried to wave my arm free. A sharp pain shot through my hand as fangs sunk in, causing me jolt up.

“Ow!” I yelped as my eyes snapped open, darting to my hand, seeing Takara let go and give me a look, “What is it?”

She sat down and moved one paw as she looked to her stomach before looking back to me and giving a whimper.

I sighed heavily as I rubbed my hand, “Sorry Takara, I guess that fight yesterday took it out of me.”

I looked to Takara, seeing her needs as much as mine. The sleep helped, but everything still ached. At the same time, she probably was as hungry as I was. Yesterday really took a lot from us. The wounds started to heal on us both. I carefully looked out of the hollow, my guard, and senses both on high alert. Everything seemed quiet enough. I gave a look to Takara, one that brought a slight smile to her face, a look she recognized immediately.

“Alright, let’s go get some food, but stay on guard, who knows where Naraku and his followers are, I said.

Takara gave an agreeing growl as she kept near me. We started walking east; minutes quickly flew by, turning into an hour. The sun, now high in the sky, and the forest coming to an end to reveal a hilly clearing. A river was not far off. I looked down to Takara as she eyed the river off, I smiled as my ears twitched and tail flickered.

“Come on Takara, let’s go get some food,” I said.

Takara yapped happily as we raced off towards the river. Racing side by side playfully nudging eachother along the way. Our luck perked up seeing it was full of fish, grins automatically forming on our faces. Takara changed into her big form and leapt into the river. Dunking her head under and flicking her head up and towards me, throwing a pile of fish towards me. More food than we’d seen in a long while.

I laughed, “Takara!” I exclaimed as I was hit by fish here and there while still trying to catch one.

Takara gave a playful growl. She quickly leapt from the water and shook the water off. We took our time and gathered the fish up. It felt like a good idea to move away from the river, knowing others were out there. Takara sat up proudly before we dug into the pile of fish. She knew this was all her work, a slight hint of pride escaping with her first breath. One by one, the collection of fish slowly decreased until there was nothing but bones left.

We both paid back, a yawn escaping my mouth while she walked around for a moment, still proud of her fishing ability. I shook my head, letting her show off, keeping to myself and enjoying a full stomach after the awful events yesterday.

_Burp!_

I looked at Takara in awe, “Takara…” I puffed.

Her ears bent back as she gave an apologetic look with a slight whimper.

I puffed a laugh, “Well, I’m certainly glad you enjoyed your meal.” I said.

She gave a nod, then stood up and stretched out, then shook herself.

I followed her lead and stood up as I stretched. I looked to the clear blue sunny sky above and took in a deep breath. I sighed heavily as a soft smile rested on my face. I turned to Takara with a look of determination.

“Takara, let’s go, we have to keep our mission up until we run into Naraku again,” I said.

Takara gave a nod of her head, with a slight growl of agreement.

I smiled “Alright then, let’s clean up and move out,” I said.

Takara turned big and started digging. I leapt back before I got hit with dirt.

“Takara?” I puffed.

She just kept digging the hole. It ended up almost as deep as I was high. As she stood upright, she turned back and swiped the pile of bones over and into the hole with her paw, then immediately started to cover it up.

I shook my head, puffing a slight laugh. “Oh Takara, I can’t get over how dog-like you actually are,” I said softly.

Takara perked up and looked at me growling slightly.

I laughed, “Well, right now, you are acting more like a dog than a wolf,”

She puffed a snort then jumped into the river, dunking under to wash the dirt off. She leapt out elegantly, standing right next to me, sending a smirk.

“No…” I said then gave her a look “Takara don’t you dare.”

She then shook the water from her body, leaving me also dripping wet.

“Urgh… Now we’re both we—” I started to say.

**BANG!!!**

I gasp, looking towards the sound. Just as I did, Takara growled, her fur sticking up, looking to the same spot I had. A small puff of smoke rose up in the distance.

I looked at Takara, “Takara, Let’s go, we have to check this out.”

Takara growled, giving a nod as she glanced at me but stayed facing in the direction of the smoke.

I leapt onto her back, and she took off into the sky, racing across it. Familiar, old scents hung in the air, as did the aura of certain demons. Before we got close to seeing anyone, a bright light shone out. Takara stopped. Both of us looked at it in awe. An agonising yell rang out. A moment later, the light dimmed down. Whatever caused this had immense power, and my instincts were telling me, it was bad news.

“Quick, Takara, take us there but let’s keep up our guard,”

Takara gave a growl and continued racing across the sky. Once in view of the scene, we came upon an astonishing site. The ground looked as if it had been clawed open by something big, yet nothing big was here. It must have been whatever caused that bang or the light. On the ground amongst the mark, we saw; three humans, two females and one male, a young boy who is a fox kit demon, a female Nekomata, a male half-dog demon, and... Totosai along with his companion Mo-Mo; a cow demon.

The male was a monk, that I was certain of, he has a fair skin tone, indigo coloured eyes, black shoulder-length hair that’s tied back into a small ponytail with a short puffy fringe, he stood around five foot, six inches. His clothing is that of monk robes, dark indigo almost black koromo, a purple kesa, a tekkeou on his right forearm with Mala. He wore waraji footwear while carrying a shakujou in his right hand.

The woman in the kimono carried a Hiraiktsu, so I could only assume she was a demon slayer. She has a fair skin tone, brown eyes, long brown hair tied loosely with a white ribbon, a straight puffy eyebrow length fringe, with two short side fringes that reach her jawline and is around my height; five foot, five inches. She has on a light and medium pink patterned kosode with a blue and white detailed furoshiki around her shoulders, a green mo-bakama with medium pink trim at the bottom. She has black coloured tekkou on both forearms, a black coloured kyahan on both calves. She’s wearing zori footwear while carrying her Hiraikotsu on her back that she has a black cloth tied around her body.

The other woman there was wearing strange clothing. Nothing like I had ever seen before, but she had spiritual powers, I knew that much. She has a fair skin tone, brown eyes, mid-back length black hair left out, a puffy fringe. She is definitely the shortest here, standing at around five foot. She had on a white long sleeve weird-looking western type top, with green detail along with a red tie, a short mid-thigh green creased skirt, white mid-calf length socks, with brown covered footwear.

The Nekomata is yellow with black markings and in a similar form to Takara. The young fox kit has a human-like torso, and a fox-like lower have, cream-golden coloured legs and tail. He has a fair skin tone, green eyes, orange puffy mid-length hair tied in a high ponytail tied with a turquoise ribbon, has a short puffy fringe. He stands around one foot, five inches roughly. He has on a dark blue sashinuki hakama, a turquoise happi coat patterned with leaves, with a tan fur vest.

The half-dog caught my attention the most, other than the young, strangely dressed spiritual woman. He has a fair skin tone, amber eyes like Sesshomaru, however, his eyes looked dulled like he had been blinded or poisoned at the very least. Also, like my lord, this half-dog has the same glistening silvery-white hair, but his hair goes to his waist-length, and he has a puffy fringe at eyebrow length. Though unlike my lord, this half-dog has two side fringes that reach just below his collarbones, and on top of his head sits a pair of fuzzy dog ears.

The half dog has a red fire-rat haori robe on, and in his hand, he held a sword that radiated of power. It just might have been the cause of what happened here. One thing I was sure of is that this half-dog smelt like my lord. I frowned, I feel like I should know him, no doubt I’ll find out soon enough.

“You there! Friend of Lord Sesshomaru!” Totosai called out.

I looked at him, so I was right about the familiar scent, about him. My lord was here, after all. It looks like no better time than now to get my answers.

“Takara, stay close but guard up,” I said softly.

I leapt off her back, landing with one knee and hand to the ground. I kept my gaze on the old man as I stood up. Takara landed not far off me.

“What do you know of Lord Sesshomaru? Where is he?” I questioned.

“Heh, dead,” the half-dog puffed.

I shot a glare his way, looking at him in slight awe.

“And if you’re with him, and about to attack us for my sword, or for him, I’ll run you through!” He snapped.

I frowned, “Lower your sword, I will not fight unless I have a reason too,” I said.

“You’re a wolf demon,” the woman in the kimono said.

I looked at her giving a nod, “I am Akira, wolf demon priestess.” Then gestured to Takara, “This is my companion and loyal friend; Takara. The wolf version of your Nekomata,” I then took an alpha stance as my father had taught me, “And we roam Japan helping those in need, now please, would you give me answers to what happened here.” I said, giving a cold stare to them all.

Takara let out a slightly threatening growl, to which, the Nekomata replied in kind.

“No, Kirara, stay here for now,” the woman in the kimono said as she went to the Nekomata’s side.

“It would be my pleasure to answer your question, Lady Akira, I am Miroku. I am a monk, and Sesshomaru was here to take Inuyasha’s sword or kill Inuyasha and destroy the Tessaiga.” the monk explained as he stepped forward with a smile.

I could smell and sense the lecherous intent on him. However, I had better things to attend to than his lustful intent.

“I see…” I said as my eyes drifted to the half dog.

The half dog, Inuyasha, was rubbing his eyes. I hadn’t officially run into him, but my brothers and father had. To what I had been told, he had a bad temper, ego, and liked getting his way.

I sighed, “You will only make your eyes hurt more by rubbing them. We should go elsewhere and get you treated properly.”

“Tch, I ain’t letting a flea-bag like you, touch me! You wolves, you all stink!” Inuyasha growled.

Takara growled at Inuyasha taking a step forward.

I looked to her, “That’s quite enough, let us speak with them then make our judgement.” I say as I go to her side and stroke her head, to which she nuzzled against me.

“You’re going to help us? But Totosai said you are a friend of Sesshomaru, why would you help us?” the strangely dressed woman asked.

I sighed, “As I said earlier, I help those in need, right now, Inuyasha needs his eyes treated or he could stay blind permanently since I gather it was Sesshomaru’s poison that is the substance affecting him.” I replied in detail.

“So, you don’t hold a grudge for Sesshomaru being killed by Inuyasha?” Miroku asked.

I smiled, shaking my head, “Not one bit,” I replied earnestly.

My lord wields the Tenseiga. The sword that brings the dead to life once more. I knew that if he had that sword, he was fine. He always kept it on him, though he swears it’s useless. Perhaps now, he might realise that I was right, along with his father.

“So, you aren’t friends with Sesshomaru anymore then?” Inuyasha asked in slight confusion.

“Oh, my lord and I are still very close, we travelled together for a while, some years ago, although it’s been quite some time since either one of us have seen my lord, though he will not attack you if I am with you,” I said.

“You say that as if Sesshomaru is still alive,” the woman in the kimono says

I shrugged, “I guess that is something for us all to find out,” although, I knew he was alive, and I’m sure Totosai does too.

“Well, if he is out there and you know him well, then you're tagging along, wolf, Inuyasha said with a grin.

I gave a slight growl, “Pardon?”

“You’re coming with us since you know him so well, and like you said, he won’t attack us when you’re around, so you are coming with us.” Inuyasha snapped.

“Dim-witted and eager for death too, I see…” I muttered under my breath.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!!! COME ‘ERE AND SAY THAT!!! YA NO GOOD STINKING FLEA-BAG!!!” Inuyasha exclaimed as he waved his sword about.

I raised a brow, “What a bother.” I muttered, then sighed, reclaiming myself, “Calm down Inuyasha, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable to get your eyes treated.”

“Kirara, come ‘ere.” Inuyasha puffed.

The Nekomata leapt over to him and helped him to walk. Takara growled, asking the Nekomata why she helped the hanyo when he never said please. The Nekomata roared back, to which Takara gave a snort of slight praise in reply.

I looked to her, “We help others expecting no praise or manners in return, thus why should we think others do any differently.” I said.

Takara nodded and walked by my side as we went over to the strange group.

“It’s nice to meet you Akira, I’m Sango, a demon slayer. The Nekomata is Kirara, my companion.” The woman in the kimono said.

I gave a nod, “I gathered as much that you are a demon slayer, you carry a Hiraikotsu. I’ve hardly seen anyone, but demon slayers use such a weapon.”

“Akira, thank you for helping us, I’m Kagome and this here, is Shippo,” the strange looking woman said, gesturing to the fox demon kit that hung off her shoulder.

“Pleasure to meet you all,”

“Akira, unsheathe your katana,” Totosai ordered.

I turned around as fast as lightning, unsheathing my katana, aiming it at him. The tip of my blade landed in front of his face. Everyone else but Inuyasha and Takara stared in awe. Totosai moved his head slightly, looking the blade over.

“It’s well taken care of, as you can see,” I said.

He nodded as he studied over the blade from different angles. “Very impressive,” he said, then looked away. “Unlike a certain someone here.” Totosai muttered.

“What was that?!” Inuyasha bellowed.

I sheathed my katana. “We should leave this area. The fuss caused will no doubt warrant visitors.” I said.

“I agree, it would be wise to distance ourselves, especially if Sesshomaru is still alive,” Miroku said.

Sango and Kagome both gave nods to his words.

“Kagome, Shippo, why not come with me on Takara,” I said, looking at them then turned my attention to Miroku and Sango. “Sango and Miroku you could take Inuyasha on Kirara, we’ll head together to a nearby water source.”

“What about my bike?” Kagome asked.

Takara and I looked at each other in confusion then back to her.

“What is a bike?” I asked.

“Uh, this is,” Kagome said as she brought pink and white two-wheeled metal contraption out from near the tree.

I looked at Takara, she gave a growl. I gave a swift nod of my head in return, and then faced Kagome.

“Takara will hold it for you while we fly, no harm shall befall the bike,” I said.

She smiled. “Thank you so much Akira,” Kagome said.

I gave a bow of my head. “No problem, now let us all take to the sky and leave this place,”

Takara and I walked over to Kagome and Shippo. Meanwhile Miroku and Sango hopped on Kirara. Sango sat infront of Inuyasha while Miroku sat behind him. Totosai let out a yawn as he got comfortable sitting on Mo-Mo cross-legged. I hopped on Takara’s back, Kagome, hopping on after myself while Shippo clung to her shoulder. Takara lightly grabbed Kagome’s bike in her jaws, giving a soft growl.

“Alright, let’s take to the air, everyone,” I said, I turned my head back ever so slightly “Please hold on, just in case I don’t want you or Shippo falling off,” I said.

“Right,” Kagome said, giving a short, swift nod of her head, she held Shippo close to her chest while she placed her free arm around my waist.

Takara took to the sky, Kirara and Mo-Mo following right behind us, and was soon at either side of us. The height grew as did the distance from the area. A good fifteen minutes passed until we found a safe location by a river.

“Alright, let’s head down, that area by the river looks good,” I said aloud.

Takara, Kirara, and Mo-Mo all flew down and landed. We all hopped off our companions. Takara let go of Kagome’s bike, placing it down carefully.

“Thank you, Takara,” Kagome said.

I went over to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango while Kagome rolled her bike over to a nearby tree.

“Alright, let’s get you over to the river, washing your eyes is the first step,” I said.

“Don’t touch me or tell me what I already know, wolf! I ain’t stupid!” Inuyasha barked and stormed off a little disoriented, towards the river bank.

Miroku sighed as he went with him, though he didn’t last long with him, and came back over to Sango and myself.

“Inuyasha, let me have your sword, I must test it and tend to it,” Totosai said.

“Totosai knows what he’s doing, Inuyasha, let him have your sword. It will only get stronger once it has been tended to,” I replied.

“Fine, if it’ll strengthen the Tessaiga then tend to it, but I want it back.” Inuyasha puffed as he unsheathed it.

Totosai took the Tessaiga and placed it on a nearby slab of flat rock, and started getting to work on it. I’d seen Totosai work a few times before. But it’s the masters of swordsmithing, like Totosai, that I really admired, them and their handy work.

Kagome went over to Inuyasha, as he started washing his face again. The rest of us made ourselves comfortable around the area we were in. Seconds turned to minutes until roughly five minutes had passed.

“So, that’s the wind scar?” Inuyasha muttered out loud to himself.

“You did it, Inuyasha, you discovered Tessaiga’s secret, and now you can master it,” Kagome said.

“So, does that mean Sesshomaru is really dead?” Shippo asked.

“Most likely, I don’t know how he could have survived, he received a direct blow from the fully empowered Tessaiga,” Miroku said.

“I didn’t see Inuyasha make a direct blow, all he did was wildly swing his sword around because his eyes were blinded with poison,” Totosai said.

“Unf.” Inuyasha puffed as he wiped his face while he got up, “What are you trying to say?” Inuyasha said giving Totosai a look.

“Hmpf, listen Inuyasha, you discovered the wind scar I’ll give you that much, but all that means is that you now know what your brother knows, you are still not his equal and he is even more formidable than he was before,” Totosai said, glancing over the Tessaiga.

“You refer to him as if he were still alive,” Miroku said.

Here we go, Totosai will come forward and tell them, after all, he knows more about the two swords than anyone else. He created them.

“Sesshomaru is still alive, and even though he despises the Tenseiga, it protected his life,” Totosai said.

“It protected his life?” Sango said in awe.

“Do you mean that Sesshomaru is still around somewhere?” Shippo asked.

I smiled slightly as I just listened to their conversation. Totosai has this, there’s no need for me to butt in.

“Inuyasha, when you used the wind scar against Sesshomaru, you didn’t feel it strike him, did you?” Totosai asked.

“Is that true, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked.

Inuyasha groaned as his brows creased together while he averted his gaze to the river. “Hard to say, I was blinded, his body felt like it disintegrated in the blast from the Tessaiga. I didn’t pulverise him or nothin’, he just sort of disappeared-evaporated” Inuyasha replied in detail.

“Tenseiga protected Sesshomaru against the power and light of Tessaiga, it acted on its own accord,” Totosai said.

“It has a will of its own?” Kagome asked.

“And here Sesshomaru called the Tenseiga a useless sword, and he despised it as his birthright,” Sango said.

“Tenseiga is the sword of life, and when Sesshomaru’s life was endangered, despite his dark soul, the Tenseiga chooses to save him, and that is what makes him invincible,” Miroku said.

“So, how do you defeat a foe like that? I have no idea, it’s beyond me,” Totosai questioned.

“The Tenseiga and Tessaiga were given to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for a reason. They both must trust in their weapons, and find their purpose in life. That was their father’s wish,” I spoke up.

“Heh, and how would you know what my old man would have wanted?” Inuyasha puffed.

My ears pricked back slightly as I puffed a slight sigh, “Inuyasha, I travelled with Sesshomaru for a long time, and I’ve seen a side of him that no one has yet to see. He’s hurting, as are you, I just ask you both to talk this out, next time.” I said.

“How do you suppose they talk, lady Akira? They always seem to lunge into battle immediately with little words spoken,” Miroku said.

I looked to Miroku then to Inuyasha, “Demand you talk, not for yourself or him, but for your father, for the sake of his last wishes, for you both.”

Inuyasha frowned, looking away, “I didn’t know him...” Inuyasha puffed.

“My father met him, and I have been told stories by my father and by Sesshomaru, about your father, if you wish to know, then ask,” I said.

“Tch,” Inuyasha puffed as he folded his arms across his chest and clenched his eyes shut in thought and agitation.

I sighed softly, this is going to take a lot of work to get through to him, his walls are up around his heart.

Totosai finished tending to the Tessaiga, “Finished!” he said as he stood up.

“Good, I’ll take it back then,” Inuyasha said as he walked over hastily and snatched the Tessaiga from Totosai.

Good grief… That attitude and his manners seem to have gone too. It’s no wonder Sesshomaru gets irritated.

“Hmpf,” Inuyasha puffs as he looks it over.

I looked to Totosai, seeing him hop on Mo-Mo and start riding off.

“I’ve sharpened the sword to perfection, now you just have to train yourself to defeat Sesshomaru’s Tenseiga, like he was trying to defeat the Tessaiga,” Totosai called out, as he kept his gaze ahead.

“Akira, Totosai, and yourself have very different views on Sesshomaru and what Inuyasha should do,” Kagome said.

I looked to her, “Totosai has been through this before, Sesshomaru looks for a sword to be made to his preferences and Totosai makes one, but it’s not to Sesshomaru’s liking, of course. However, Totosai never gives Sesshomaru a chance, but I-” I started to say when my ears picked up.

I stood still looking towards the East, I sensed something, but what it was I couldn’t be exactly sure though I got a bad feeling from whatever it was.

“Lady Akira?” Miroku questioned.

His words snapping me out of my thoughts, “Sorry.” I puffed as I opened my eyes, “I sense something further East, I’m sorry, but I must see to what this is.”

“Perhaps we can join you then, we could be of help to you,” Sango said.

“Mhmm, and we are searching for fragments of the Shikon Jewel, it’s my job to find them,” Kagome said.

“I see, so, do you see and sense them then?” I questioned.

“Yes, Kagome is a Priestess like yourself, Lady Akira,” Miroku replied instantly. on her behalf.

“I’m still new to being a Priestess though,” Kagome said.

“I will teach you then, but on the way, I must see to what has occurred further East,” I said.


	4. Chapter 3: New Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Takara are joined by their new companions and come across an attacked village, covered in corpses and a pack of ravenous wolves. What else will they encounter and how will they all deal with what they face?

**Akira’s POV.**

I looked to Takara, giving a slight gesture of my head, "Let's move out," I started walking. Takara instantly at my side with the others following us. They soon matched our pace easily. 

"I'm curious, Lady Akira, just how did you find out about being a priestess?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I heard tell of demon priests and priestesses, but it is always a scarce case that a demon is born with spiritual powers," Sango said. 

"My parents told me, they said that I am a reincarnation of the original wolf demon priestess, I have yet to have found her name or any trace of her resting place," I replied.

"Oh? And how did they know of this?" Miroku asked.

"The tribe elder or leader usually passes traditions down in demon tribes, did they inform your parents?" Sango said.

I shook my head as my ears perked back slightly "My family lived away from wolf tribes, we lived by ourselves, in a hut, in the western region." My eyes gazing to Miroku "My parents prayed to the gods asking for an answer, they were greeted by an apparition of the original wolf demon priestess. And she told them, of what I am, and what my purpose is."

"I see, well perhaps we could ask your parents where they saw this apparition of the wolf demon priestess, then try summoning her ourselves for answers," Miroku said.

"It's worth a shot," Sango said.

"The thought is kind, but that will not work," I said.

"Have you already tried?" Kagome asked.

I sighed as Takara came to my side, whimpering as she rubbed lightly against me. I felt almost everyone's gazes on me, all but Inuyasha. "The day my parents told me of who I am, and my purpose, Takara and I had gone for a walk. I needed time to think." A frown crossed my face as I placed my hand on Takara's head, stroking her fur. "When we returned, we came home to see my mother slaughtered, and my father was barely alive..." I said, holding back the waver that wanted to escape.

"Did your father say who killed your mother and injured him?" Sango asked.

I shook my head "He didn't get the chance. He was run through while in my arms," my rage built up inside, changing my whole aura. "The one who killed them. He stood there so smug in his disguise, he laughed, saying he wanted my help, but there was no way I would help him, even if he hadn't killed my parents his intent was pure evil." 

Everyone grew on edge, and now, I felt even Inuyasha's eyes on me.

"Did you get his name?" Inuyasha asked.

I looked at him, nodding, "He said his name was Naraku,"

The air grew tense and filled with hostility, instantaneously. I knew Naraku had hurt others, and it seems that my fate has brought me to others with a deep hatred for Naraku. Perhaps this might be an essential mission in my calling, to not only avenge my parents but help these people.

"You all seem to know him somehow, I know he's hurt others, and you don't have to share your stories, but I would like to know if you intend to kill him for whatever evil deeds, he has done to make you all hate him so much."

"Yes, Lady Akira, we have joined together because he has hurt each of us in some way; thus we set out to collect the jewel shards to destroy the Shikon Jewel, and along with it, Naraku," Miroku replied in detail.

I gave a nod as I reclaimed myself, "Then would you allow me to join you all? I have fought Naraku countless times before, and I have even been lucky enough to get into his lair a couple of times," I said.

"Of course, it'd be nice to have you join us," Kagome said happily.

"Mhmm, it'll be nice having you around, perhaps we can do some training together if you're interested," Sango said.

"Sure, I haven't sparred with someone in a long while," I said with a smile.

We all chatted getting to know each other as the day went on. They each had unique skills and talents of their own. They also stated they had a place to stay when not travelling, which was in a village, in this region, the Eastern region. Where a Priestess called; Kaede ran the village. Miroku made me a little on edge, and needless to say, Inuyasha's attitude was annoying, but it isn't the worst thing I've ever had to put up with. However, Kagome's items and some words that were said had confused me from time to time. Though she is a lovely girl, kind-hearted and pure, just like a priestess should be.

Hours had passed, and the night was now upon us. We finally had the camp set up, not long after night dawned on us, not long after, we all sat around the fire, enjoying some cooked fish. I had to admit this felt just like the old days with the guys. I smiled slightly at the thought of them, though even though they are gone, I have new comrades—Hopefully, ones that I will not lose this time. 

"Um Akira, I'd like to ask about your shards," Kagome said.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stood up "You have shards?! Hand them over fleabag!" he growled as he put a hand on the hilt of the Tessaiga.

I frowned, Miroku had stood up calmly and hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff, in one swift movement.

"Lady Akira is on our side, Inuyasha," Miroku said, then sat down.

Inuyasha sat back down reluctantly, glaring at me the whole time.

"I have five shards, one in each calf, and one in each forearm, then I have one in my katana," my eyes darting to the fire "I got them from Naraku a little while ago, last I saw, Naraku has almost half a jewel," I explained.

"Then we must try to gather as many shards as we can, and if you're using the ones you have that means Naraku will have to capture or kill you to get them, so you have to be careful," Sango said

I nodded, "I realise, at the time, I was on my last legs, and there were a couple of shards nearby, so I took them adding them to my body, it was the only way I survived my last encounter with Naraku."

"Lady Akira, I realise you said that we do not have to state our stories; however, I would like to share mine, because of the cursed mark," Miroku said. 

I looked to him as he looked to his right hand with the Rosary wrapped around it. 

"Naraku placed a curse on my grandfather, one which has been passed down, from father to son, and it will not stop until Naraku is dead," Miroku said as he frowned.

Miroku's pain was obvious, but the sorrow and hate were radiating off him intensely. I kept quiet, seeing how emotional he was.

"He cursed my family with a Kazaana. It marks our right hand and grows until it overgrows our hand then, it swallows us," his indigo eyes locked with mine "I can still use it, and at times the Kazaana is a blessing, but ultimately it will lead to my demise if I do not stop Naraku."

"Don't worry, we will stop him, Naraku has hurt a lot of people in Japan, he will pay for his crimes."

"Do you know if any demon slayer clans are left anywhere?" Sango asked.

I looked to her "The main village, the yōkai taijiya village is where you find most, but I know there are a couple of demon slayers who roam around."

Sango sighed, looking down as Kirara jumped into her arms, she stroked her gently, "Naraku's demons slaughtered everyone who lived in the yōkai taijiya village."

My ears twitched back, as Takara whimpered and went over to Sango rubbing against her in sympathy. Sango smiled as she patted Takara's head, then returned to her sad expression. So much pain and sorrow radiated off Sango more so than Miroku.

"Naraku set a trap; only the best of us were summoned to a lord's castle. The Kagewaki's castle, to take care of a spider demon. My father was the chieftain, so he took the lead; it was also my little brother's first demon-slaying mission." 

I could just imagine what would have happened. Her eyes showed such grief, but behind that sorrow, I sensed the raging fire. However, she held that hate back.

"The spider demon controlled my little brother, Kohaku, and ordered him to kill us all. Naraku behind the whole thing, Kohaku ended up killing everyone..." she said with a wavering voice as she tried to hold back her anger. "I saw the man Naraku. Who was doing this, I went to stop him, but Kohaku had struck me down," she looked down, "I blacked out, though when I came to, a man in a baboon mask and pelt told me it was Inuyasha that I should be acting my revenge on."

"Baboon mask and pelt, that is Naraku's disguise," I said with a slight growl.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Naraku had planted a tainted shard in my back, and if it weren't for everyone here, I might be a lot worse off right now," Sango said.

"Don't doubt yourself, everyone here has survived this long not just because of their own will, but because of their loved ones, each of us walks a different path," I said then looked over everyone. "Fate may have tied us together, but our strength, along with the love we have received and give out to our loved ones is what helps every one to get by," looking back to Sango giving a reassuring smile.

Sango smiled slightly "Do you—Would you know if it's possible to take a shard from someone who has been resurrected by it and have them live?"

I frowned in thought "Hmm, not that logic states, but I will look into it, I believe there's always hope,"

She smiled "Thank you, Akira,"

I gave a nod "Of course, but you know sometimes, the dead should remain dead."

"Yes, I know, but if there's a chance I wish to save my little brother, Kohaku. Naraku still uses him as a puppet." 

"If there's a way I'll find it, but we must handle this situation with caution, dealing with the dead is a fragile thing,"

"We are grateful to have you join us, Lady Akira," Miroku said.

Kagome yawned as she stretched, then let out a groan "I'm going to start on some work since we have peace and quiet for a little bit" Kagome said.

I looked at her seeing her open her big, yellow bag and took out a couple of books and a slim case of some sort.

I tilted my head to the side slightly "Forgive my rudeness Kagome, but what is that you have?"

"Oh? Right, uh, guess I haven't explained where exactly I'm from" Kagome said.

"Bah, this is pointless, who cares about backstories, we're together for one reason, to kill Naraku and that's it" Inuyasha puffed. 

"I did say everyone did not have to tell me, but it is their choice to tell their stories, and you should be respectful to them, especially seeing as they are your friends," I said then looked to Kagome "Tell only if you want too."

She smiled and nodded, "Well, you know how we told you that, we go back to Kaede's village for breaks and whatnot, right?"

I gave a nod, "Yes,"

"Well, I came from the well near that village," 

I blinked in awe "The well…"

Kagome nodded, "I come from the future era. You see, I came here on my fifteenth birthday. I got dragged down the well and into this era, by Mistress Centipede. She was after the Shikon Jewel that was in my body." 

I looked at her in awe, my ears perking up and tail twitched, "The Shikon Jewel came out of you? You had the jewel all these years?" 

"Well, I'm the reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo. The priestess in charge of looking out for the jewel, priestess Kikyo, was killed by Naraku's trickery and she ordered before she died, for the jewel to be burnt with her body,"

"I see… It all makes sense then,"

"You get it all?"

I smiled giving nodded, "Being her reincarnation, means the jewel that had been burnt with her body, had appeared in yours, and that jewel must have allowed you to pass through to this era, our era."

"Wait! So, you don't mean that Kagome might never come back here once the jewel is gone?!" Shippo exclaimed in worry.

I smiled patting his head "Don't worry kit, I believe Kagome is meant to be able to come here, to help out in this era, if not then why would she be here without a single shard in her grasp?"

Shippo smiled happily as I smiled back then looked to Kagome.

"I understand how you must be feeling though, the comparison to someone to who you are meant to be a reincarnation of…" I sighed "It can be a heavy burden to bear, but don't feel you have to live up to her, be yourself, that is the only way we should be."

Kagome smiled "Thanks Akira,"

"Anytime,"

Takara and Kirara started to curl up together by the fire and drift off, while I look to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can you take the first watch, and I'll take the next watch,"

"Tch, we don't do watches, if you're so insecure, then you stay awake all night" Inuyasha barked.

My ears went back as I frowned then shook my head, "Well then, I'm going to get some sleep like Takara and Kirara, who knows what we will face tomorrow, goodnight everyone."

I curled up with my back to the fire and started to drift off as everyone bid me goodnight. It seemed like only moments that I had shut my eyes when a wet tongue sliding across my face brought me out of my sleep.

"Urgh" I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Takara with a grin. "Morning Takara," I sat up stretching out, while she yapped happily in return.

"Now that you're up, you can cook breakfast to wake the others, so we can all get going" Inuyasha puffed.

I looked over to him to see he had a small pile of fish near a freshly stocked fire, I gave a nod then got to work on prepping then cooking the fish. I may not have liked Inuyasha's attitude, but he was right about moving onwards. The feeling I had from further east isn't as threatening as yesterday, but it was concerning, and I was afraid that we might come across something ghastly. 

Just as the fish started cooking thoroughly through, the others began to stir. The smell woke them all, one by one. Takara and Kirara had been side by side talking. They seemed to have built a good relationship. Kirara seemed to have lived a long life just as Takara has, I kept out of their conversations, not wanting to pry.

"Mmm, that smells delicious, Akira!" Shippo exclaimed with glee as he raced to my side.

I puffed a laugh while Inuyasha let out a growl.

"It's the same as what we had last night, that I cooked" Inuyasha puffed giving a glare to him.

"Leave him be, Inuyasha, let him be a kid, not everyone has a chance to act like one," I said.

Inuyasha puffed a grunt, turning his back on me as the others, stumbled over sleepily to sit around the fire and wait for breakfast. It wasn't long before the fish had cooked, and I served everyone a portion. Breakfast was quiet and over quite quickly.

"Alright, let's get going, we got shards to find, and Naraku to kill," Inuyasha said in a huff as he leapt to his feet.

I sighed as I put out the fire while everyone grabbed their things. Before long, we were walking again, through the forest heading towards the presence I sensed. Inuyasha took the lead after I pointed out the direction, Kagome walked by his side with her bike. Shippo clung to Miroku's shoulder as he walked beside Sango, Kirara and Takara were happily pouncing around us all, playing as we walked. I stayed at the back, just in case.

I felt my bad feeling intensifying, and with it, the strong pull of a shard or shards. "Keep alert, I sense a few things up with the direction we're going in," I said.

"Want to share with us?" Inuyasha asked in irritation.

"Bad feeling of something that's happened and the sense of a shard, but we still have a ways to go before we get anywhere near," I said.

Inuyasha picked up his pace; the others sighed as we all followed his lead, picking our relaxing walking pace up to a brisk walk. We walked for almost an hour or so, like that.

Kagome slowed down, coming to a stop. She looked like she had only just sensed what I had. Sango stopped beside her as Miroku kept walking, catching up with Inuyasha. While I went to Kagome's other side, stopping by her.

"Is something the matter, Kagome? You seem very quiet, today" Sango asked.

"It's very slight, but I'm sure I sense a jewel shard nearby, possibly the one you sensed, Akira" Kagome replied as she looked at me.

I nodded, but before I could say anything, Inuyasha jumped in as he and Miroku stopped, spinning around to look at Kagome.

"Are you serious, Kagome? Which direction? Can you tell?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome pointed the direction out, and it was in a slightly different direction but not too far off the direction we were headed.

"That's not where you said it was, Akira," Miroku said.

"We should check the bad feeling I get, that may lead us to who has this jewel shard, and if that person has done whatever bad thing I sense has happened, then we just might get a heads up on our opponent, besides what if someone or a lot of people are hurt?" I said.

"Akira has a point, I say we check that area out first before following the shard," Sango said.

"I agree, especially if people are in danger, we should help them before doing anything, and we may learn something in the process even if it isn't about the shard, this could involve Naraku," Miroku said. 

"Alright then, let's go!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome hopped on her bike as Kirara turned big. Takara turned into her second form running to my side while Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara. Inuyasha raced off; I ran after him with Takara at my side, Kirara raced just above the ground on the other side of Kagome who was riding her bike.

We raced as fast as we could as if it were a race against time, a village started to come into view. Only it seemed to be deserted. A breeze blew our way, bringing the scent of wolves and blood. As we neared the village, Kagome stopped her bike as Kirara landed, letting Miroku and Sango off. Kagome got off her bike, placing it near a hut, while Kirara changed small. We all sprinted into the village with caution. 

"A massacre" Miroku puffed in awe.

"Hey! Is anyone here left alive?!" Shippo yelled out.

I frowned as I looked around at the countless bodies. My brethren, they slaughtered these innocent people, they did this, but why? I need to find answers from any one of them that's left around here.

"Was this done by a pack of wolves?" Sango asked.

My ears went back, "Yes, sadly," I puffed.

"They left their tracks everywhere," Shippo said. 

"There must have been a great deal of them, think they were possessed by the jewel shard that Kagome and Akira sensed?" Miroku says.

"Probably, this slaughter has demon, written all over it." Inuyasha puffed.

Before I could comment, Takara growled and got on the defensive, as had I. Both of us sensing something approaching. I looked back to see a pack of wolves.

"Stop this! What on earth are you thinking by slaughtering an entire village?" I asked, giving a slight growl.

Everyone looked to where I had. The wolves snarled and growled, stating the pack they were from and that they had permission. 

I growled "That does not make this right, where is this leader of yours? We need to talk to him."

"Ah! Look out! The wolves are surrounding us!" Shippo exclaimed in fear, as he leapt into Kagome's arms.

I turned slightly and gazed around to see more wolves, and they already had us surrounded, using the natural pack hunting tactic.

"Heh, let's teach these wolves a lesson, they're stray, it looks like their leader isn't even here, they're useless in battle unless they're in a pack, with a leader" Inuyasha puffed and raced off to attack.

"No! Inuyasha, you idiot! I'm trying to talk things out peacefully!" I yelled. 

Inuyasha didn't stray from his path and cut wolf after wolf down, Takara whimpered as she came close to me, I glared at Inuyasha when some wolves racing off caught my eye. 

"Oh no…" I puffed. 

Wolves raced to the hill, howling for their leader, spreading the word of some of their comrades' death.

"Damn you, Inuyasha!!! They're calling their leader!!!" I exclaimed as I turned to shoot an icy glare at him. I suddenly sensed the jewel shard close in and fast and turned to the direction it was in.

Kagome gasped "I can sense the power of a sacred jewel shard, and it's coming at us extremely fast."

"I sense the same,"

A whirlwind came our way and fast, it stopped a little way away from us all, near the wolves. Out of it, jumped out a handsome, young male wolf demon. His tanned skin emphasised his ocean blue eyes and long silky, flowing black hair tied in a high ponytail, with a puffy fringe sitting just above his eyes. He stood around five foot, nine inches, and wore the standard wolf demon attire of a mix of fur pelts and metal armour. A brown fur pelt, leg bands, shoulder pads and armbands, the right only a short wrist band while the left armband covered his forearm. The metal chest armour was two-toned, the top part silver and the bottom part black. A katana is hitched to the belt of his pelt, and he also has a brown wolf tail flickering behind him.

The wolves rushed to him and whimpered, telling him precisely what Inuyasha had done. He looked around at the slaughtered wolves, then stepped forward a pace, "Just who are you? Explain yourselves, why are you killing my wolves?" he said. 

I looked the young wolf demon over to see three shards: one in each leg and one in his right forearm. Kagome must have noticed the same thing; I grabbed her arm, making her look at me. I shook my head, giving her a look to stay quiet; she gave a small nod in reply.

"Inuyasha he has three shards…" I started to say. 

"So, you're the one who controls this bloodthirsty pack," Inuyasha snaps, cutting me off. 

"And you're their executioner?! Damn you all for murdering my underlings! You'll pay with your lives!" the wolf demon yells. 

"Go on, try it! How many innocent people have you and your mongrels killed?! You reek of human blood!" Inuyasha barked. 

"They needed to eat, gotta problem with that mutt-face?" 

"Did you just call me a mutt?"

"No, you're right, that would be an insult to canines, you smell much worse!" 

"Don't like my smell? Then maybe I'll solve your problem by slicing off your nose and stabbing some air into your belly" Inuyasha yells then throws himself into combat.

I shook my head "That idiot is going to get himself killed, he shouldn't just rush into battle like that…" I puffed.

"He's always like this," Shippo says. 

"Inuyasha! You idiot, just apologise and let's go, he'll kill you!" I yelled. 

"Shut up, ya stinking wolf" Inuyasha yelled back. 

I growled as I picked up and rock and threw it at him, "You bastard! I'm trying to help!"

The rock hit him on the head. Inuyasha shot a glare my way, before turning his attention back to his opponent, slicing down his sword. The wolf demon dodges, jumping into the air and kicks Inuyasha, sending him flying across the ground. 

"Unreal" Miroku puffs. 

"He's fast," Sango says.

"Inuyasha, be careful! He—" Kagome exclaims. 

I covered her mouth "She's right, Inuyasha! You should be careful he has jewel shards! One in each leg, and one on his right arm!" 

The wolf demon looks back at me as Inuyasha stands up. I could feel the others' gazes on me as well, but if Kagome were to say she could see or sense the shards, she could be in trouble. 

"Why didn't you say so earlier? I thought you were acting tough, but it's only because you got jewel shards, you haven't got any power on your own, do ya?" Inuyasha barked. 

That stupid idiot, I would have said so earlier if he would actually have listened rather than blindly raging into battle. 

"Heh, well you gotta know how to use the power, you whining whelp." the wolf demon replied.

"If only you could fight as fast as you can talk, then we'd get somewhere," Inuyasha puffs.

Massive amounts of furry just radiated off the wolf demon. Inuyasha just didn't know when to shut his mouth and this wolf demon. He looks like he also has a short fuse, which only makes this whole situation worse. 

"Shut up, albino runt!" the wolf demon yelled. 

"You ought to be put down for rabies" Inuyasha yelled back. 

"They're well-matched when it comes to fowl behaviour," Miroku muttered. 

"Uh-huh," Sango puffs nodding her head. 

"I'm Kōga, the new leader of the Yōrō wolf demon tribe, and your destroyer!" the wolf demon yells. 

Inuyasha leapt at Kōga, and the two of them went back to battling again. While the wolves started to circle us then close in around us. 

"Ah! The wolves are closing in from either side" Shippo shrieks. 

"Stop this, it is Inuyasha who killed your packmates, and now, Kōga, your leader, is taking care of him, do not attack us for no reason, please back off," I said pleadingly. 

They shook their heads as they growled more furiously while moving in. Takara stepped forward growling protectively and tried reasoning with them too. However, the wolves seemed only focused on attacking us, and following the word of their leader, Kōga.

"Kirara!" Sango exclaimed in a firm voice. 

Kirara changed big jumping in front of us and roared. The wolves jolted back in a fright; they gave whimpers as they looked at each other then raced off. 

Shippo jumped on Kirara's back, smiling "They ran off with their tails between their legs, looks like the rest is up to Inuyasha."

To which we all focused our attention back to Inuyasha and Kōga. To no surprise, for me, Kōga was winning hands down. 

"Tsk… What a joke, you can barely keep up on the defensive let alone the attack" Kōga smirked. 

"I told you Inuyasha, just give up, you won't beat him!" I yelled. 

"Shut up, or I'll put you and your runt down too!" Inuyasha yelled, shooting a glare, my way. 

I growled, what a jerk, his attitude stinks, it's no wonder Sesshomaru doesn't like being around him. Kōga took the chance seeing him not focused and raced at Inuyasha, though, Inuyasha brought the Tessaiga up, raising it high above his head. I felt the air swirling around the sword.

"The wind scar… No..." I muttered in awe.

"Tessaiga!" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to swing the sword down. 

I got a chill down my back; the power is so intense. I darted my eyes to Kōga; he didn't stand a chance against this attack. Kōga instantly backed off, jumping away. He'd sensed the same thing that I had.

"Something's wrong… Let's retreat; this is too dangerous" Kōga yells, a whirlwind appearing around him, as he runs off into the distance while his wolf underlings follow behind, as quickly as they can. 

"Did he just run away?" Inuyasha questioned in awe. 

"He did," Sango replied. 

"What do you know, looks like you've been jilted," Kagome says. 

"Inuyasha? Were you about to use the wind-scar in battle with him?" Miroku asks as he walks over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but they coward up and ran away, I guess he was all talk and no action," Inuyasha says as he sheathed his Tessaiga. 

"Makes me wonder…" Miroku puffs. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"Well, I wonder if Kōga sensed the power of Tessaiga before it hit him… Maybe his instincts told him he was in danger," 

"If that's the case it's not just brute strength that we're up against," Sango says.


End file.
